Oroborous vs Q
Introduction Bravely Default vs Star Trek! Which god-like entity will outdo the other? Will Oroborous see his dream of excitement in the celestial realm come true? Or will Q come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Imagine being as powerful as a god. Planets would bend to your will, you could wipe out an entire species if you want to and your wildest dreams could come true. Boomstick: Though some with this power have some really sucky dreams. Wiz: Oroborous, the true evil of Bravely Default. Boomstick: And Q, the annoying prick from Star Trek. Wiz: Im Wiz and he's Boomstick. And its our job to measure their weapons armor and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle! Oroborous Wiz: Gods have unimaginable power. However, sometimes, they need a little help. Boomstick: A LITTLE!? I think you mean a LOT, if you're talking about Airy. Airy: Haha! I did it! Wiz: Airy is a fairy, who somehow managed to connect tens of thousands of parallel worlds by convincing Anges Oblige and friends that the world would be plunged into darkness unless they awakened the Four Crystals. Boomstick: And the moment they did, Oroborous was ready to see his dream come true. To see excitement come to the celestial realm by fighting it.... How exactly was that supposed to work? Wiz: I dont have a clue! But just as he was ready to start, Tiz, Edea, Ringabel and Agnes, with the help of Vampire Lord DeRosso put a stop to the god's dream. Boomstick: Anyway, that story's kinda boring. Let's see what he can do! (Cue Asterisk Battle) Wiz: He can take the form of whoever he's talking to, which impedes his power, but he's still quite powerful. If he finds a fight entertaining or challenging, he'll take his opponents to the Infernal Realm, where his true power rests. Ouroborous: Hmm.. Cumbersome indeed is the mortal form. Boomstick: And you do NOT want to fuck with him! He can heal instantly and completely from ANY wounds or attacks that dont kill him instantly. Wiz: In addition, he has an attack called Zero Dimension, which can instantly kill one opponent. And with Demon Touch, he can force his opponents to stop taking actions for a short time. Boomstick: If he decides he's taking this seriously, he can use Celestial Touch on himself to increase his destructive capacity by 50%. Wiz: And if he wants to, he can use a technique called Armageddon, which literally destroys a version of the world Agnes and company come from and converts the energy into non-elemental magic, healing himself and damaging his enemies with it. Boomstick: Or if he wants, he can use Disaster, which has around the same destructive capacity, but doesn't heal or destroy a world. And if he feels butthurt, he'll use Divergence, which separates someone from the world for a short time. Wiz: Despite his clearly godlike status, he can be defeated. Lord DeRosso managed to seal away his power to heal himself, but only because he's an immortal and can live for as long as Oroborous. Boomstick: And, after thousands of versions of Agnes and crew all attacked simultaneously, he became susceptible to the final blow. Wiz: Still, that was a few unlikely events that wouldn't normally happen. And with such power as his, Oroborous is neigh-omnipotent. Ouroborous: All the.. Celestial Realm... And all therein shall know my power... my terror...mark... my... words... Q Wiz: In all of Star Trek, no antagonist has ever been more powerful, more cunning- Boomstick: Or more annoying! Wiz: ...As Q. Q: One creature's torment is another creature's delight. Wiz: Q is a neigh-omnipotent entity who constantly butted heads with Captain Picard, but also ran into Captain Janeway and Commander Sisko. Boomstick: He's a pretentious, self-absorbed, prideful prick WHO NEEDS TO DIE! *cocks shotgun* Wiz: Uh, i'd put that down if i were you, it would have almost no effect. Q, and the rest of the Q continuum cant die, at least, not very easily. Boomstick: Well considering one tried to commit suicide and instead made all the men disappear on a starship, i know its pretty unlikely, but i still wanna try. GET IN HERE Q! *Sounds of a door being kicked open* *Boomstick's voice sounds like he's yelling from another room* WHERE ARE YOU YA COWARD! Wiz: Boomstick! *Bang* ???: AUGH! ~Intermission~ Boomstick: Ugh... sorry i accidentally shot Jocelyn earlier... Wiz: Saying you're sorry wont cover the medical expenses! You're lucky you only got her arm. Anyway, where were we? Right, the Q Continuum. Boomstick: This Continuum is filled with many other Qs, who all visit the universe whenever and wherever they want to. Wiz: And by "whenever and wherever", we mean it! Qs can travel through time just as easily as lifting an arm and go through space by teleporting, literally anywhere! They got the starship Voyager suspended from a Christmas tree, sent it back to the birth of the cosmos, Boomstick: And even became small enough to interact with electrons and protons! Wiz: However, they're destructive force is very hard to calculate. They're practically featless. However, a mere infant Q can knock a small planetoid out of orbit, so at least we have a starter point. Boomstick: Though he's really arrogant. When he was sure he could tempt Riker into becoming a Q, Captain Picard managed to keep Riker from getting too power-hungry and win the bet, meaning Q would never bother them again... only he broke that promise, multiple times. Wiz: Q truly is a strange being, one which humanity has little hope of fully understanding. Q: In any case, I'll be watching. And if you're very lucky, I'll drop by to say hello from time to time. See you... out there! Battle Tiz: He's too strong! Anges, run! I'll hold him off! Anges: Unacceptable! Running now would cost us our entire world! Ringabel: Rrg... I dont have much left in me! Edea: Alright! Everyone, break out your specials, give it all we got! The four heroes of light continued to fight on, but it was a battle they could not win. Oroborous was a god, and they were mere humans. Suddenly, just before it was all over, a flash of light deflected Oroborous' finishing blow, and a new being appeared. Q: You're welcome. Tiz: !!... Who are you? Q: God, God of gods, the ultimate being, Q, whatever you want to call me, so long as it's flattering enough. Edea: Are you here to help us? Q: Of course i am! Why else would i have saved you? Anges: I thank you. Now please, let us finish this fight. Q: Oh no, im afraid not. Ringabel: Why? We're the only ones who stand any sort of chance against him! Q: HA! Listen, you wouldnt even be able to touch me if i didnt want it. Im here because the continuum decided your lives are too precious to waste, and im here to stop that "god" your fighting. Goodbye, have a good time back in Caldisla! Q snapped his fingers, and the four warriors of light were shrouded in white, and dissapeared. Oroborous: Who are you to interfere with our battle? Q: I am Q. Oroborous: Q! I shall destroy you for denying me my meal! Prepare to face my unending wrath! **FIGHT!** (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67ByMcT194I ) Oroborous lazily lobbed his fist at Q, who wasnt even fazed by it. Q: Is that all? Oroborous: heheheheheheh... This will be a challenge! Q: I should hope so. Oroborous: Such pride! Such arrogance! Such will be your downfall! DEMONIC TOUCH! Q suddenly found himself unable to do anything. Oroborous had somehow taken away his powers! Oroborous: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Im sure you regret this now! CELESTIAL TOUCH! DISASTER! Q was hit with an immense force while still immobile. However, Q was as healthy as ever. Q: Do you honestly think that THAT would be enough to defeat me? Q snapped his fingers, and Oroborous was struck with a force stronger than he'd encountered yet. Oroborous: So, my prey can bite back. It is of no concern. TOTAL REGENERATION! Oroborous clapped his hands, and the wound was no more. Q rolled his eyes. Q: Right. Forgot that. Q snapped his fingers again, and Oroborous' regenerative abilities were gone. Q: Alright, you have no way to heal yourself now. Do you give up? Oroborous: A formidable meal! But i do not give up so easily. Perhaps you should have a taste of my powers. ARMAGEDDON! Oroborous sent out a white snake to envelop another world. It was destroyed, and they resulting energy was directed at Q. Q was knocked back, and his nose bloodied. Q: That hurt....? Oroborous: Ha! You realize now just how puny you are! And now i shall end this! Q: That hurt... huh.... Oroborous: ZERO DIMENSION! (Music ends) Q was suddenly nowhere to be seen, and the four warriors of light reappeared. Tiz: Augh! Finally made it back! Anges: But where did that "Q" go? Oroborous: He had failed in his attempt to kill me. And you are next. Edea: Not if i have anything to say about it! Ringabel: We shall protect our world with our lives! Suddenly, Q reappeared. Oroborous: !!...What!? Q: NO-ONE has ever hurt me before. So, i'd like to congratulate you. You're the first non-Q to ever harm a Q. Confetti suddenly appeared around Oroborous. Q: I hope that's enough consolation for your death, Oroborous. Q snapped his fingers once more, and Oroborous was gone. *K.O.!* Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! That was intense! Wiz: Though Oroborous' mentality was better suited for a battle on this scale, and his abilities more fleshed out, Q had this in the bag. Boomstick: Remember when we said there was almost no DC feat for Q? We... kinda lied... See, Qs are able to casually misplace ENTIRE ASTEROID BELTS. Wiz: Not only that, but the Q are able to create weapons which caused stars to go supernova as a side-effect of their use. Boomstick: "But Wiz! Oroborous can destroy entire UNIVERSES! Surely that puts him higher than Q!" Wiz: Well, actually, no. All we ever see Oroborous destroy was the planet of Luxendarc. And the term used was "world", which could mean planet or universe. Meaning there's no proof that Oroborous is universal, only around planet. Boomstick: Not to mention Q are much harder to kill than Oroborous! Either they're done in by other Qs or have to have their immortality removed by another Q before they can die. Whereas Oroborous only needs to lose his ability to heal, either by Armageddon or Regeneration before everything crashes down on him. Wiz: The winner is, Q. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Omnipotent Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles